Vehicles are generally equipped with audio systems. These audio systems generally have a display within an instrument panel and a plurality of speakers dispersed with a cabin of the vehicle. Generally, a vehicle occupant, such as a driver of the vehicle, may use the display to adjust a volume and to choose a radio station, an auxiliary input, a Bluetooth connection with a mobile electronic device, and/or the like. As such, the vehicle occupant generally controls the audio level and the type of audio being played. However, the audio sounds generated from within the cabin of the vehicle often project outside of the vehicle, especially when the vehicle is stopped or moving at slow speeds. As such, vehicle occupants may not want others outside of the vehicle to hear the vehicle's audio system.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for displaying an external audio range of the vehicle's audio system.